Winx Club - Episode 702
Young Fairies Grow Up is the second episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Faragonda is concerned: as each Fairy Animal has a special talent, they need to solve the mystery of the Digmole. The Winx and Roxy receive the Stones of Memories to travel back in time. Only in this way, they will be able to save the Digmoles. Netflix Using the Stones of Memories, the Winx travel back to a time when Digmoles thrived so they can save them from extinction and uncover their secret. Plot Mavilla thanks the Winx and Roxy for their intervention in the Fairy Animals' exhibition, and asks them if they are from another school. The Winx are hesitant to reply so as to not let Mavilla know they are from Alfea of the future, but Roxy proudly answers by saying they are from a place where all Fairy Animals live free in their natural habitat, insinuating Mavilla's teachings are immoral. Mavilla rebukes her saying that their program is based on the Tome of Nature, a book that contains all there is to know about Fairy Animals. Major Events *Faragonda reveals to the Winx and Roxy, the Hall of Memories. *The Winx and Roxy receive Stones of Memories which will help them to go back in time to save the Digmoles. *The Winx and Roxy travel back to Alfea in the past to learn more about the Digmoles' secret. *The Winx and Roxy meets Young Faragonda, Young Griselda and Mavilla, the previous Alfea headmistress. Debuts *Hall of Memories *Stone of Memories *Young Griselda *Young Faragonda *Faragonda's Digmole *Headmistress Mavilla *Young Kalshara *Tome of Nature *Liger *Accordiphant *Ball Rat *Collinorie *Rabcon *Scarret *Crowrats *Deerbeetles *Moon Fruits Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Roxy *Villains **Kalshara/Young Kalshara **Brafilius *Alfea Staff/Alfea Students **Faragonda/Young Faragonda **Griselda/Young Griselda **Mavilla **Other Students *Fairy Animals **Rabcon **Scarret **Faragonda's Digmole **Crowrats **Deerbeetles **Mavilla's Magic Tiger Spells Used *Fall Free - Used by Brafilius to bring the fairy animals to Kalshara, but failed. *Animal Trapper - Used by Brafilius to trap the released fairy animals. *Floating Agile Innovation - Used by Brafilius to bring the Digmole to Kalshara, but failed. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against the Crowrats. *Infinite Echo - Used by Musa against the Crowrats. *Protection of Waves - Used by Aisha to defend Stella. *Digital Room - Used by Tecna to defend Musa. *Red Dragon Orb - Used by Bloom to stop young Faragonda from falling. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Winx Let the Power Shine (Instrumental) *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Hall of Memories, the Stone of Memories and Mavilla. *It is revealed in this episode that Faragonda, Griselda and Kalshara were once students at Alfea. **Oddly, Griselda is not as old as Faragonda as both were seen at Alfea when Faragonda was only a student. *This episode marks the first appearance of Roxy's transformation since Season 4. **This episode also marks the first appearance of Roxy's re-animated transformation. *Originally, this episode along with the first episode was planned to be aired on November 22, 2015 in the US but was moved to November 29, 2015 instead. But later, it was revealed that Season 7 was postponed due to technical issues. *The part where Musa uses her Bloomix spell, Infinite Echo is a reused scene from "Acheron." This later reoccurs in "Lost in a Droplet." Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video